


Falling of Innocence

by CiciRain



Category: Original Work
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Abduction, Boss/Employee Relationship, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Kept as prisoner, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciRain/pseuds/CiciRain
Summary: "Why you are in my bed?" I asked. His eyes sharpened a little."Your bed? No, you are just sleeping in it. And not for long, if you are so discraceful." He said, almost threathing. I remember, how unstable he was and didn't wanted any problems, so I shutted my mouth. He was still looking at me, his expression changing from angry to more light, maybe bit smirk. I gazed down, just to see that bulge of his pants had grew suddenly. God. Was that caused by me?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Falling of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind the title, I literally name my stories just before I publish them.

"I could use... pretty girl like you." He said with threathening voice enough to creep me out. I was standing near to him and thinking I could escape. Run as fast as I can, but there was possibility that he could hurt me. I didn't wanted to die like this, getting tricked by a creepy stranger. I was passing some kinda shady alley and clearly, it was dumbest fucking decision ever.  
"Use me? How?" I asked, terrified. He looked me up and down, smirked and answered.  
"You could be my personal little assistant." I shivered a little. He looked me that intensely, like beast of his prey.  
"No, I want to go home." I said. He smiled.  
"Nonsense. You come with me." Like I had no option.  
"No." I said and tried to struggle, but it was no use. Next thing I felt something sharp in my neck. Needle. I felt how my legs gave up on me and I collapsed to the ground.

I woke up somewhere dark room. I realized that I was still wearing my dress, thank god for that, but my head felt so heavy. Where I was? I tried to look around, but I could see anything. Somewhere far away I saw light, it was more light green than regular light. I didn't knew how long I was unconcious. I got up, but was pulled by chain back to the ground. I realized, that my hands were tied together and to hook on the wall. I tried to pull myself free, but I were stuck.  
"Please. If someone can hear me, help." I yelled then to the darkness. Echo of my voice bounced on the corridor, so that I thought I were in basement. Then I saw my captor again. He appeared somewhere. Black hair with white tone on ends and cold eyes. Now his voice was more calm and soft.

"You are awake.” He said.  
"Why you bought me here? What you want from me?" I asked, as he took chain from hook and pulled me up. I had no choice but obey. He holded me close to him by chain, as he walked me towards green lightning.  
"As I told you, you are my new secretary." He answered and pushed me to get me moving faster.  
"Oh, do you tie your all assistants like this?" I asked mockingly. He smiled.  
"No, if they obey me. Just play nice and I won't hurt you." He said then with more serious tone.  
"I have outfit for you." He said when we had arrived to the room.  
"No way I'm wearing anything but my dress." I replied and tried to break free. His grib of my arm got tighter, enough to hurt me. He pulled me closer and forced me against the wall by my waist. His breath was heavy and he was angry.  
"What I just said? Obey me and you'll be fine." He grunted and let me go.  
"Put it on. I'll be waiting." He said and turned around. I felt uneasy to undress myself, when there was man present, but I had no choice. I pulled my dress over my shoulders and quickly changed into outfit he pointed to me, white blouse and short a-line skirt. It fitted me well, it was tailored to small and petite girl like me.  
"Are you done?" He then asked and turned to my direction. He smiled briefly. "Damn, you are one cute assistant." He said. I looked away, how I ended up here? What he wanted from me? For real? He grabbed my arm once again and forced me on move.  
"I'll show you your place." He said and pulled me through long corridor of green light. I had no option but just follow.  
"My place?" I asked.  
"I have to put you somewhere. You are going to my room." He answered. His room? Why? What he was going to do to me?  
"Am I prisoner?" I asked next. He laughed a bit.  
"Stop asking so many questions. Everything will be clear." He said and pushed me towards open door.  
"Be nice to me and I'll be nice to you." He smirked and showed me my place, on the floor next to small bed. "No, let me go." I said fiercingly and tried to grab his arm. He was faster and slapped me hard into face. I felt half of my face fell numb and tears forming into my eyes. He looked into me, angry.  
"Start to obey me, you bitch." He yelled. I was scared, sitting on the floor when he tied chains around my wrists and chained me to bed post.  
"You look so pretty like that." He chuckled and touched my cheek rather gently. I jerked my head to avoid his hand, but earned only another slap on my face. My face was hurting like a hell, like my cheeks was on fire. He got up and walked through the room, towards the door.  
"Wait, don't leave me here." I begged. Now I regretted my behaviour and still feared for my life.  
He laughed and closed the door. 

I was woken in middle of night by something pressed against me. I was still dizzy from a sleep, but I soon found out, that he was sleeping next to me. In fact, he was so tightly against my back that I could hardly breath. I tried to move a little, but bed was too small. He groaned in his sleep. I was still chained to the bedpost, I couldn't leave either. I whimpered, thinking a way out, when he groaned again. Like he was waking up. I tried to pull chackles, but it was useless. Sound of metal was loud and eventually he was awaken.  
"Stop making so much noice." He hissed, still in half sleep.  
"Why you are in my bed?" I asked. His eyes sharpened a little.  
"Your bed? No, you are just sleeping in it. And not for long, if you are so discraceful." He said, almost threathing. I remember, how unstable he was and didn't wanted any problems, so I shutted my mouth. He was still looking at me, his expression changing from angry to more light, maybe bit smirk. I gazed down, just to see that bulge of his pants had grew suddenly. God. Was that caused by me? And was that was pressed against my lower back just few minutes ago. 

"Uhh." I said, not knowing for sure if it was sound of arousal or displeasure. To be frank, I did had a hot dream and he was making me blush again. I haven’t slept with anyone thought. He was so close to me. Suddenly he pulled me closer, turned me around and breathed heavily to my ear, in clear sign of frustration to take his pants off and use me for he needs. His hands were exploring my back, pulling my top up in process and soon moving his hands to my breasts and lining my nipple between his two fingers, drewing small moan out of my mouth. My partly parted lips was soon met by his, as he forced his tongue into my mouth, lustfully sucking on my tongue and letting me out of breath. His other hand moved past my waistband, pulling my pants off and into panties, discovering my sensible clit, sliding his finger down to my wet opening. I was blushing like crazy, heat inside my core had grewn insanely high. My hips jerked in rexlef, as he soaked his fingers in my juices, pushing his fingers into me. He looked me with eyes full of lust, as he picked up his pace, thrusting more rapibly. I fell that I was near, as he made me cum. I was left as panting mess as he opened his pants, pulled down his underwear and let his lenght free. It was huge. So thick and long, pointing upwards hard as ever. Not that I had ever seen one before. I bit my lip, feeling my center ache again. Thought of him deep inside me made me shiver. 

There I laid in front of him, panting heavily as he quickly pushed my tights open, caressing my sides. "Oh, you look so sexy blushing like that." He smirked, lowering himself onto me, then licking me quickly. I gasped, feeling oversimulated, but he gave me no mercy. His tongue swirled around my aching clit, despite I had just came. I pressed my eyes closed, triying to grip his hair in attempt to guide him, but I couldn’t since my wrist were bound by the shackles. His expression changed. He looked me more hungrily, as I was pinned down by his weight. I couldn't move a inch and it made him so horny. I was all his. Whimpering as he made me come again and then not able to contain himself anymore I felt warmth of his lenght as he buried himself to hilt inside of me. My raspy throath formed a gasp, as my tongue sticked out of my mouth as he thrusted firmly. It hurt, a lot. Of course he was unaware that I was a virgin.  
”Ah, you are so tight... You’ll make me cum too soon.” He panted, moving his hips fast against mine. My hot dream and previous orgasm had made me dripping wet, I was no resistance to his hard thrusts.  
”Ahh, you make such a good, obedient secretary. Giving your hot and wet pussy to your boss.” His words were turning me on even more. I loved how he degraded me, I almost came again alone from his voice. My moaning were making him fuck me even harder, his slim hips slapping against my waist. He made me to take him deep, shock coursed all over my body, as my cervix got hit repeadetely. Chackles rattled, keeping my hands near my head. I closed my eyes tightly, as I cummed yet again. His cock still inside me, my cunt clenched around him.  
”Ah, you want my cum inside you this much.” He groaned, voice husky from pleasure. My head spinned, I just whimpered under him, as I soon felt, how he filled me. With loud panting, he thrusted few more times and pulled out. 

I was left to lay on the bed, cum seeping out of me. I closed my half-lidded eyes and drifted into sleep, as he got dressed and left the room quietly. Night went by and I was awoken as sun rise. I was still bit dizzy from all of what happened and my body hurt all over. I recollected my thoughts from the last night and felt chills on my spine. I stood up from the bed, when I heard door open and he came to the room. I avoided his gaze, bit embarrased. He acted like nothing had happened.  
”Why... why did you had sex with me last night?” I then asked, breaking the silence.  
”I was in the mood.” He answered briefly, continuing doing his business around the room. I got bit frustrated with his attitude.  
”Why... you act like it was not a big deal?” I continued, my voice breaking down a little. He lift his gaze to me.  
”Because it wasn’t big deal. Just sex. Get over it.” He answered, pissing me off.  
”It was for me!” I shouted, earning just a annoying grin from him.  
”What, were you a virgin?” He asked teasingly. He didn’t really expected ”yes” as a answer.  
”Umm... Yeah.” I answered quietly. He cocked his eyebrow a bit.  
”You didn’t bleed.” He just said, brushing whole thing off. I bit my lip, thinking for a second what I should say. He didn’t seemed to care, that it bothered me a lot. I didn’t wanted to give my virginity to just some random guy, I wanted it to be special. He had just robbed something very valuable from me, of course I was pissed.  
”Can... can I go to shower? I feel dirty. I asked then.  
”Yes. But I’ll supervise you.” He said. I felt bit uneasy, but I nodded and he leaded me to the bathroom.


End file.
